Conventionally, as an endoscopic forceps, there has been known a medical treatment instrument including a first turnable electrode, and a second fixed electrode opposite to the first electrode, wherein a turning axis of the first electrode is provided outward of a center axis between the first electrode and the second electrode, the first electrode is turned about the turning axis so that a biological tissue is sandwiched between the first electrode and the second electrode, the first electrode and the second electrode are opposite to each other in parallel so that a microwave is supplied to the first electrode and the second electrode to coagulate the biological tissue, and the first electrode is turned about the turning axis to be brought into contact with the second electrode from the end thereof so that the biological tissue is sheared (Patent document 1).